The overall goal of the Florida A&M University (FAMU) Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Pharmaceutical Research Center (PRC) application (2013-2018) is to continue the development of its infrastructure and increase the number and skill proficiency of minority scientists engaged in advanced biomedical research (breast, lung, and prostate cancers, infectious and neurodegenerative). These goals will be accomplished through the establishment of three synergistic research resources cores, with services to enable investigative research on specific pathological etiologies associated with health inequity amongst minority groups, especially African-Americans. The PRC is to be supported by enrichment programs administered through the main RCMI Research Program Administration (RPA) Core. The RPA will provide (Faculty Development Program) multi-administrative assistance, grants support, foster faculty development through workshops, seminars, and skill specific trainings; (Pilot Projects Program) provide novel projects with financial support, and structured mentoring; (Research Collaboration Program) that will organize, identify and orchestrate effective internal and external multidisciplinary collaborations utilizing RTRN/ RTRN eagle-i, all of which will be optimized through ongoing performance evaluation. The Evaluation Plan (EP) will optimize RCMI program success in achieving its goals and objectives, with summative and formative evaluation using state-of-the-art information technology and communications webbased platforms for organization and tracking of performance data. The EP will identify challenges, ineffective use of resources; ensure achievement of milestones; and provide ongoing guidance toward corrective actions. The RRC will serve to promote greater participation of minority scientists in practical applications of rapdly evolving areas of biomedical research, drug development, genetics, and epigenetic research with a focus on maladaptive phenotypic changes evoked by environmental factors inherent to disadvantaged population groups. The RRC includes a: (1) Biotechnology Research Investigational Core providing services in proteomics; (peptide sequencing, protein identification, post translational modifications), flow cytometry, imaging, high throughput screening and other advanced biomedical applications; (2) Drug Discovery Core providing services for novel drug development, also a contribution to translational research, including NMR, FT IR, UV, LC/GC-Mass Spectrum, HPLC, and computer-based molecular modeling; and (3) Molecular Genetics Core will provide a) Gene and Cell Manipulation Facility, b) Epigenetics, and c) Microarray Facilities providing diverse services in gene cloning, constructs for knock-downs, -outs and -ins, stable transfectants, DNA sequencing, methylation, histone modifications; chromatin biochemistry, RNA analysis, sequencing and synthesis, and microarray services for global expression profiling. The RPA will Recruit and Hire a Scientist for a position as an Associate Professor in molecular genetics (as a component to the Molecular Genetics Core) to enhance faculty and staff proficiency. The funding of FAMU RCMI program is relevant to the State of Florida and specifically, the nation as it seeks to increase the number of minority research investigators, thereby, improving the education and research effectiveness in addressing health care issues affecting minorities and African American communities. These efforts will result in positive health outcomes in addition to decreasing and eliminating health disparities.